Privileged Account Password Management (PAPM) systems allow users to store privileged account passwords on a password management server. Based on their permissions, users are able to obtain so-called “vaulted credentials” from the password management server. One such system is the Computer Associates “ControlMinder” product. The use of PAPM systems allows users to better control who is exposed to privileged account passwords and to track down who is using a privileged account at a certain time. Thus, when a user wants to login to a machine using a privileged account, the user is asked to first check-out the privileged account password from the PAPM portal and then use the retrieved password to login to the remote machine. This has involved exposing the login credentials to the requesting user, so that the user may reenter those credentials in a given login prompt on a login computer.